It's Time
by TheDarknessOfHeaven23
Summary: When the Nordics 5 went for a trip in the wilderness, Sealand is left to be taken care by the Italies, Spain and Prussia. Watch as the Micronation live with them for a week! LatSea, PrusIta, Spamano, and some other side pairings. AU, full explanation inside. T to be safe, and the rating could go up to M sometimes.


**Summary: When the Nordics 5 went for a trip in the wilderness, Sealand is left to be taken care by the Italies, Spain and Prussia. Watch as the Micronation live with them for a week! LatSea, PrusIta, Spamano, and some side Svestralia and DenAme. This is an AU story, and the alteration is based on TailedKitsune's AU, read his profile to see the whole picture, I alter it a bit.**

**DISCLAIMER: HETALIA BELONG TO HIMARUYA-SAMA, NOT ME, AND THE AU is based on TailedKitsune's AU.**

Chapter One: Not really Sealand's day.

"Umm, papa, are you sure all of you will be okay?" Sealand asked to Sweden, looking quite concerned for their safety while Sweden is packing up some equipments for their trip.

The Nordics is planning to go for a picnic in wilderness, or so they say, while really, they are going to go for a survival in wilderness trip, which include some hunting and of course, the only thing they bring is actually some clothes and no more, but hey, they has Sealand worrying about them.

The huge Swede looked at his "son", "You don't have to worry about our safety, most of the Nations that's going has lived for quite some time in the wild, including me and Australia."

"Okay..." Sealand said, still sounding unsure, after all, of course he knows about that his uncles and daddies are very used to wilderness, especially when they told him about it in daily basis, and they has some scar evidences, he cringed when he remember the first time he witness just how scarred is the body of his uncles.

Sweden sighed, "Look, Sea, there won't be any problem and none of us will get in any danger, okay?"

Sealand nodded, but then, he voiced the question that had been lingering in his mind for quite some times since the picnic plan started.

"Hey mate! I already brought the things that you asked for!" Australia barged to the room, while holding some plastic bags.

"Put it here." Sweden muttered, returning to his quiet and five words per talking mode.

"Kay!" Australia said cheerfully like he always do.

Sweden asked Australia to bought some food, which will actually go to their fridge instead of being brought by them, again, it's to convince Sealand.

"Umm, papa, but... if I'm not going with you guys... then where would I stay?" Sealand asked.

"What do you mean?" Sweden asked, feeling a bit confused though something is telling that he missed something important.

"Well, if you guys go away, then I wll be alone..." Sealand said.

Sweden mentally facepalmed, he totally forget about it! What a good parent he is.

Sweden immediately try to think what to do... aha!

"You will stay with another Nation for a while." Sweden replied, standing up from his position on the floor, finished packing up the clothes.

"You forget, ain't ya?" Australia teased, while of course, he whispered it so that Sealand won't hear it.

Sweden blushed, damn Australia!

"Who will I be staying with?" Sealand asked, worried that maybe he get to stay with Nations he didn't particularly like.

Sweden's mind race through all the possible candidate for the job...

'America is out of question since he's coming with us..., Germany? No, Netherlands will probably be there too and everyone know what he is famous for... England? Sealand wouldn't like it... Russia? No, he is in a trip with Canada in the Carribeans... The Asians is out of question, Sealand had already say that he didn't really like the Asians... New Zealand? No, he already has Wy to taken care of... The Italies!' Sweden brightened up when he realized that there's someone fitting to take care of Sealand after all.

Romano and Veneziano obviously love kids, and Romano's dirty mouth will be tamed better when there's a kid, and Prussia and Spain fall under kid lovers category as well...

"You will be staying with Romano and Veneziano." Sweden said.

Now, Sealand is curious, he has never really talk with any of the Italies, neither has he talked to their partner, though from the look of it, they are pretty likeable, not to mention that Romano's dirty mouth won't affect him, England's pirate mouth is just as bad.

"Okay..." Sealand said, feeling convinced that maybe he would like them, and papa trust them too, so he will be alright.

Australia raised an eyebrow as he looked at his lover, sure, he don't have anything against any of the Italies, and they're quite likeable, but, say, out of all people that Sweden could think of, why them?

Sweden looked at him warily, while giving a silent message that pretty means, "Don't protest, I don't know what else to do."

"Papa, you already told them right?" Sealand asked.

"No?" Sweden said, blushing slightly, after all, he was being caught wet by his own son.

"You don't even think about it ahead..." Sealand said, sulking in the corner.

"Sweden, have you finished?" Denmark asked, coming to the room with his trusted axe on his back.

"A-Ah..." Sweden stuttered, blushing even worse.

Denmark see Sealand in the corner, a very embarassed Sweden and a snickering Australia, then, he connected the dots.

"Let me guess, you forget to have someone taking care of him when we're out, then you said random names but still get caught wet in the end, am I wrong?" Denmark guessed.

"Yup, that's 100 Percent true, mate." Australia confirmed, snickering slightly.

"Oh well, I think I'm gonna call the Italies for this..." Denmark muttered as he took out his phone.

Australia whistled, "Wow, you two must have some sort of mental link."

Denmark looked at the Australian with a confused look as he placed the phone to his ear.

"Well, when he tried to find someone in his mind to take care of Sealand, he think of the same person."

Denmark would have facepalmed if the phone in the other end of the lines aren't being picked at the same time he want to have a facepalm.

As he watched Denmark talked to Veneziano in the phone.

Sealand, who are no longer in the emo corner anymore asked to Sweden, "Papa, are you that excited about the trip that well, you forget?"

Sweden didn't sense any sarcasm that peoples he know, or sometimes he, used when a question like that is uttered, it's just a plain, innocent, and curious question.

"Yes, yes I do." Sweden replied.

Of course, he is very excited that he finally could have the chance to relive some good old day in wilderness.

"Okay, Veneziano said that they have no problem with taking care of Sealand, and you believe me he actually quoted something from that damned, amazing, and brilliant book that make all of us cry that time?" Denmark declared.

"Which quote?" Australia asked, he know which book that he implied, and damn, it's amazing.

"Lonely, Vaguely Pedophilic Swing Set Seeks The Butts of Childrens, he said it when I ask him about the kiddie swing he had." Denmark said.

"Eeek! There's a swing like that?" Sealand squeaked, maybe England used his magic to make the swing come to life?

The three adults looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"E-Eeh, why are you laughing? Papa, Uncle Den?" Sealand asked, suddenly feeling very flustered.

"Oh my godness! I *gasp* really -uhuk- need -pant- to, bwahahaha!" Denmark couldn't finish his sentence as he lose control over his laughter again.

"I don't have any idea why are you laughing like a mad man, but you three need to stop hitting the floor, you guys are breaking it, and Sealand looks very embarassed for some reason, someone care to explain?" Norway asked as he came to the room, intending to check on his brothers but found a flustered Sealand and three adult laughing their asses off.

"I-I just get scared when uncle Den mention a pedophilic swing set!" Sealand cried out, still confused of why they're laughing.

It took a few seconds for Norway to process the words in his mind and when he hit upon a realization he joined the laughing trio on the floor.

When Sealand almost can't take it anymore, Denmark's phone ringed, Sealand picked it up as he see that his uncles and papas is still trying to catch their breath.

"Umm, hello?" Sealand said.

_"Sealand? Oh whatever, where's Denmark?"_

'Prussia?' Sealand thought, a bit confused on why the ex-Nation is calling his uncle.

"Umm, he is half-dying here from too much laughing." Sealand said, after he clarified that indeed, none of the four adults sprawled on the floor is alive enough to talk.

_"What the hell are they laughing at? Agh, whatever, it's so unawesome for them to make me do all the job."_

"Umm, what do you mean?"

_"To pick you up, of course!"_

"I-I thought I'm going with Veneziano and Romano.."

_"I'm living with them, duh."_

"E-Eeeh?"

_"Oh well, be prepared, I will be there in a few minutes!"_

"Minutes?! You do realize I'm in Stockholm right?!"

_"Of course I do! I'm in Stockholm too right now!"_

"Why would you be here?"

_"None of your business!"_

And the lines went dead.

"Who is it?" Sweden asked, as he was the first one to recover.

"Prussia, he said that he will pick me up in a few minutes..."

"I see, then help me pack your clothes, you will be with them for at least a week, or maybe more."

"Ok, papa."

Later...

"Everyone, the awesome me has come!" Prussia announced as he went inside the house.

"Take care of the squirt." Denmark said as he pushed Sealand gently toward the albino.

"I won't forgive you if you ever let my son get in any danger." Sweden threatened.

Prussia laughed, "Kesesese~ of course we won't! We won't let anything happen to him, especially when you guys will kill us if we did."

"Papa, please don't get hurt." Sealand said as he hugged his papa.

"I will try." Sweden said before they parted.

Prussia took the boy's hand and luggage and drag him to his car, "Well, I'm taking the boy! See ya' next week!"

"Take care of him!" Sweden shouted as his son waved to him as the car goes, but he paled when he hear what Prussia said next.

"Have fun surviving in the wilderness, kesesese~"

"Prussia you idiot!" Denmark yelled, loud enough for the Prussia to hear.

"Sorry!"

And the car vanished from their view.

"Great, now thanks to Prussia, Sealand would be very concerned about us." Denmark huffed.

"Don't worry, they will find a way to convinve him, after all, Veneziano's smooth talking is just as amazing as yours. Maybe he doesn't even hear him." Sweden said to his brother.

"I suppose." Denmark said quite icily, as his eyes took a brighter shade of blue for a second before returning normal.

"Hey, is he always that protective to his family?" Australia whispered to Sweden.

"He did, when I'm still kid, he would make any animal that try to harm any of us become our dinner." Sweden whispered back.

"Glad he like me."

"Me too."

"Wait, where's Norway?"

With Prussia and Sealand...

Inside the Red Ferrari they were in, Sealand feel somehow uncomfortable, which Prussia took notice.

"Have any problem?" Prussia asked quite softly, which make his soft-side for children quite prominent.

"N-Not to be rude, but I feel a bit uncomfortable..." Sealand said, trying to sound as polite as possible, since he don't want to left a bad impression.

Prussia, thanking god for making Sealand didn't really hear what he shouted earlier, smiled at the boy.

"Well, believe me, you're going to enjoy it."

"Umm, how long the drive would take?" Sealand asked to the driver after a few minutes of rather awkward silence.

"Around 30 hours, but we're going to stop at Germany and take a plane from there." Prussia explained.

"What about the car?" Sealand asked.

"I put it in my house, duh." Prussia replied.

"But you say- Oh, I see." Sealand realized that Prussia's house is in Germany despite living with Veneziano in Italy for now.

"Ah, and Latvia is coming for some business talk with Veneziano." Prussia added off-handedly, unknowing that the micronation is sparkling up with excitement at the thought of seeing his... ahem, boyfriend.

Prussia grinned when he saw the boy's excited face, "Kesesese~, you are his boyfriend, huh?"

Sealand blushed for the countless time that day before protesting, "I-I'm not!"

Prussia laughed, "You do, mini bushy-brow."

"Don't remind me." Sealand grumbled.

Meanwhile...

"Could someone help me?" Norway asked to no one after he was thrown out of the window and get stuck in a tree during their laughing fit, at one point, Denmark is histerical enough that he didn't realize the he has successfully thrown him to a tree just by flailing his insanely strong and muscular arms.

"Bror, what are you doing up there?" Iceland asked as he saw his brother up in the tree when he was in his way to Sweden's house.

**Chapter One Finished!**

**A.N. The AU in this story is based on TailedKitsune's AU, with some changes to my preference, but the rest is the same with his AU, look it up in his profile to see the whole picture. I'm working on my own full picture of AU, so sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
